


Dandelion into the wind you go

by bardofthursdays



Series: Geraskier Ficlets [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofthursdays/pseuds/bardofthursdays
Summary: ~He didn’t process the words until they were out of his mouth. “Kind of funny, my Dandelion afraid of a bee”The bard stilled, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes.“wh- you”A smile broke out on the man’s face. Fuck, what did he just say.“d-dandelion? YOUR dandelion? Geralt I never knew you cared” he said, smirking.~or: Geralt accidentally calls Jaskier Dandelion, softness ensues
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Dandelion into the wind you go

**Author's Note:**

> Made this little ficlet back in May when I first got into the fandom :)) 
> 
> (Title From Dandelions by Ruth B)

The bard really was a fucking idiot. Geralt thought to himself, watching him as he swatted at a bee, a hint of a smile on the witcher’s lips, he really didn’t smile often but when he was around Jaskier he often found he couldn’t help it.

“Are you alright, Jaskier?” He asked gruffly, the bard yelping as the bee flew closer.

“Yes, yes, it’s just a bEEeE” The man’s voice rose a few pitches as the bee smacked him in the face. In an instant he was running over to the witcher screaming “GERALT GeraLT HELP ME-” He then proceeded to trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face. Geralt chuckled at this, walking over to check he was ok. The smile was wiped from his face as the strong scent of blood hit him. 

“Jaskier” He hissed, rolling the bard over to assess his injuries. He sighed as he realized it was just a bloody nose. The bard sniffled, a tear falling, his sky blue eyes cloudy. He smelled of fear, genuine fear. Geralt wondered why a bee would garner such a reaction. The bard was braver than he looked, befriending a witcher was a sure sign of that. He may be an idiot, but he was tough, Geralt respected that. 

“I’m s-sorry I know I’m a w-wuss I just-” another tear fell as he sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs. The man was shaking. “When I was a child, I was stung by a bee, turns out I’m terribly allergic and I- well I almost died, I couldn’t breathe my throat closed up I-” He buried his face in his arms. A sob escaping his throat. The story reminded Geralt of the incident with the Djinn, sending a twinge of guilt down the witcher’s spine. After all it was his wish that had caused it. He put a hand on the bard’s shoulder wearily, soft blue eyes darting up to meet his.   
“You aren’t a wuss, you are completely valid in feeling scared, especially after...” He couldn’t even say it.

“The Djinn” Jaskier finished wiping his eyes roughly as if his tears had betrayed him. “Gods Geralt I just-” Another sob escaped him, a wretched sound that grated at geralt’s heart until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled the bard close, wrapping his arms around him protectively. 

“It’s ok, it’s going to be alright I promise, you know I’d never let any harm come to you- never again” He wasn’t sure why he was saying all this, his tongue loosened by the jarring sight of his bard crying. Jaskier shook violently, his face buried in Geralts shoulder. Waves of sadness were coming off of him, the scent overwhelming. He knew the man’s childhood had been rough, he may be a royal but that doesn’t mean he lived a cushy life. He never out and out said it but that was proof in itself. The fact that Jaskier never spoke of it showed the memories can’t be pleasant ones. Geralt was sure there was more to this bee story but he couldn’t focus enough to ask about it. The scent of sadness, pain and blood flooded his senses, he hated it. He didn’t process the words until they were out of his mouth. “Kind of funny, my Dandelion afraid of a bee” The bard stilled, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. 

“wh- you” A smile broke out on the man’s face. Fuck, what did he just say “d-dandelion? YOUR dandelion? Geralt I never knew you cared” he said, smirking

“Shut up bard” he snapped, but, he did care, no matter how hard he tried not to. Jaskier of course paid no attention to his apparent anger, seeing right through it. It was so fucking obnoxious when he did that. He was smiling, tears still drying, bloody nose forgotten. Why was he acting like this? “What?” he snapped.

“Oh nothing, just, realized something. Anyway I’m injured terribly, I may not make it Geralt, I must be attended to immediatly.” The bard’s voice was thick with sarcasm and feigned sadness. Geralt rolled his eyes, why was he like this. Despite his annoyance, he got up, the bard whining as he unwrapped his arms. He turned to hide his smile, unsure of why the man wanting his touch made him so happy. He grabbed a cloth and some water from his bag. Kneeling in front of the Bard to start wiping away the blood. He could have easily done this himself but Geralt found he liked helping him. Once the blood was cleaned, he examined the nose, touching it gingerly. 

“It isn’t broken, I’m afraid you’ll live to see another day my friend” He said, biting back with his own sarcasm, something he never did before Jaskier. That’s how he’d started thinking of things, everything was before or after Jaskier, why did he change everything, how could one annoying bard change his entire life? He didn’t understand it. He noticed the bard was uncharacteristically quiet, staring down at his hands, hints of fear reappeared.

“What’s wrong Jaskier” he asked. The man slowly looked up, moving his hand to rest on top of Geralt’s. He inhaled sharply at the sudden display of affection. 

“Oh Geralt, you idiot” He whispered. Before he could retort, the Bard leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Soft, rosy lips pressed against his. His heart fluttered in his chest, frozen at first but slowly leaning into it. He laced his fingers behind the man’s neck, the soft hairs at the nape of his neck tickling him. As he began to kiss back, Jaskier groaned softly, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against the witcher’s. “You have, no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” The bard said, lacing his fingers into Geralt’s. 

“Me too” He admitted “I didn’t fully realize until now but-” He couldn’t bring himself to finish as those stupid blue eyes met his, flicking down to his lips in a motion probably undetectable to a human. But he noticed, and before he knew it he was pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his bard’s mouth, his cheekbone, his eyelashes, breathing in his familiar scent. He smelled of wildflowers and spices and fresh rain on grass. “What changed, how- how did you know?” He asked, tilting his chin up with his thumb.

“Well, no one’s called me Dandelion since- gods not since my m-” He paused smiling sadly “As you know my- my original name is not Jaskier, it seems you’ve worked out the translation, do you speak polish?- Oh who am I kidding of course you do” He sighed, seeming to realize he was rambling. “My mother used to call me Dandelion, I was always quite fond of the nickname and when it came time for a stage name it just seemed right” Geralt listened intently, this wasn’t just another one of his silly stories. He was actually telling him about his past. That showed a great amount of trust. Geralt pressed another soft kiss to his lips. Smiling. 

“I’m quite fond of it as well”


End file.
